The invention relates to a training device and training methods for practicing and improving track and field events and in particular, for practicing starts and jumps for such events.
In conventional track and field training, numerous practice repetitions are performed to improve performance. For those running events which start from a typical starters stance, it is important to practice starts since the ability to quickly transition upwardly from the starters stance to the running position can significantly improve performance. Similarly for jump events, it is important to maximize jumping abilities, particularly the pushoff from the takeoff or launch area, to improve the overall performance of the jumping event being performed. Examples of such jumping events include high jump, long jump and pole vault.
The invention relates to a training aid which improves the quality of practice repetitions for both running and jumping events and results in improved competition times when the running and jumping events are performed without the training aid. The training aid is a portable inclined ramp which is positioned within the start area for sprint training and the launch or takeoff area for jump training. The inclined ramp has an inclined surface covered with a track material and spikes which temporarily anchor the ramp in place on existing track material during training periods.
When used for sprint starts, the ramp faces toward the runway wherein starter blocks are placed on the ramp. When the athlete is in the start stance, the hands are lower than the feet which increases forward lean and improves the quality of training. For jumping events, the inclined ramp is placed next to the event apparatus such as the long jump pit or the high jump equipment, with the ramp facing toward the approach runway. The athlete runs to the inclined ramp and plants their push off foot on the inclined surface. The inclined ramp again improves the quality of training performed.
Therefore, a single training aid is provided which is usable for both start and jump training to improve competition performance.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.